Brotherly Love
by MasterOfRiddles
Summary: Total Asakuracest! HaoXYoh, Yaoi slash whatever you make it. ONESHOT.


**Disclaimer: I do not own, in any way, Shaman King. Shaman King is owned by Hiroyuki Takei. Arigatougozaimas.**

**Summary: Total Asakuracest! HaoXYoh, Yaoi slash whatever you make it. ONESHOT.**

The summer sun was scorching that early afternoon, causing the brunette Shaman known as Yoh Asakura to place his arm on top of a damp, sweaty forehead. As he sighed deeply, his body was laid across the softly patterned grass of the backyard, one leg set over another. Only the top of his usual shirt had been unbuttoned, the three-bear claw necklace twisted down his neck. The boy's chest rose and set gently with every breath he took, letting the tenderness of the breeze cradle him to serenity.

So many things irritated his mind. It had been quite a while since he had been in a fight against another Shaman, and he rapidly began to wonder when the mighty King of Spirits would elect him for the next battle. Also, his fiancée had been acting quite strange as of late. Running around in an apron, cleaning the house herself, cooking, and shopping. Naturally she would have made Yoh do these things, but for some peculiar reason the Itako herself completed these chores. Not that he minded, anyway. And now this issue with Hao. It was utterly strange that he had appeared totally out of the blue, following Yoh to school, helping him with dastardly chores, and whatnot. Ever since he had arrived, he had been staying in the En Inn along with Anna and her Shaman fiancée, not to mention the same room… and sometimes, the same _bed_, for that matter.

A few moments had passed while Yoh let his mind reorganize itself. For a while all he could feel was the slight gentle breeze curving around his skin, but after a while, a lingering shadow had blocked his lower body from the sun; then feeling a pair of soft, warm lips pressed against his lower stomach, he quickly sat up with his hands pushing away the threat that violated his space. "What…?" It took him a minute to recuperate and come back to reality. When he did, the palm of his hand was flat against the forehead of a smirking Hao Asakura. He huffed greatly, his eyes not leaving his menacing Aniki for a moment. Taking his hand off of him, he cringed as the other's smirk grew into a soft, brotherly smile. "Hao, what are you doing?" Yoh asked, getting ready to set himself to his feet.

Watching as his little brother began to take a stand and leave him, Hao's hand firmly gripped Yoh's upper leg and pulled him back down, causing the younger one to topple onto him. The feel of his little brother's face rubbing into the crook of his neck gave him a sensual feel of delight. His arms wrapped around the short haired brunette, beginning to hold him tightly against his warm body. The emotion of delight caused his cheeks to redden as his embrace slowly became tighter.

"Hao, what're you doing to me!?" Yoh was kicking and squirming, trying to free himself from his Aniki's grasp. His body grew completely taut as Hao pushed himself forcefully on him, Yoh laying in the grass once more but with Hao sprawled overtop of him. "G-get off-!"

After his face had become somewhat close to Yoh's, he pressed a finger against the younger one's mouth. "Shh…" Hao's brotherly smile twisted into a seductive one before bringing their lips together, muffling the futile cries of his brother. Ignoring the kicking and swinging of hands overall, his hands inched their way down to his hips, his fingers clutching against his skin. He purred gently as his tongue slid across Yoh's lower lip, moistening the tender skin as he did so. Hao pushed his tongue vehemently between the short hair's lips, physically begging for access to the inside of his mouth.

Yoh squirmed a little rougher as he felt his Aniki's thumbs caress the skin of his hips a little below his pant line. He was surprised that Hao did not have his arms pinned down by the wrists, but it was also clear as day that the older boy was much stronger in muscle. It did him no good to try pushing him away by his shoulders, either. Not to mention it irked him so that the tongue would not stop pounding the crease of his lips. He breathed heavily, his grip loosening from around Hao's shoulders. Squeezing his eyes shut, he did the honor of allowing his Aniki's tongue to slip through the barrier and explore his mouth. He contained heavy moans as Hao purred victoriously, their tongues matching and moving about one another, the vibration of the other's sound tickling his senses. _What's going on_, Yoh had thought, finally bending to Hao's will.

His Aniki released his lips and gazed into his eyes, his face void of any lingering emotion. For a split second Yoh thought he could see sadness within the eyes of Hao; or maybe he just imagined it. Before he could ponder on to another thought, Hao's rough teeth attacked the skin of his little brother's neck. Yoh's back arched quite a bit, the feel of the suckling and nipping beginning to arouse him. No, he wouldn't show his brother that he brought him pleasure; he didn't want this happening again. _It was his brother, for crying out loud._ He figured that if he let him get it over with, then he wouldn't bother him again. Or maybe next time he could give a crucial warning. As these new occurring thoughts entered his mind, Yoh suppressed moans of pleasure as Hao's lips moved down onto his chest, his brother's fingers playing with the lining of his pants once more.

"Mmm…" Hao murred as he placed his lips against Yoh's waist, his tongue running along the soft, vulnerable skin.

The short haired brunette couldn't take it anymore, his uncomfortable feel having been breeched. Quickly freeing himself from his Aniki's grip by grabbing his hands and forcing him off, Yoh's breathing was somewhat heavy as he stared angrily into his brother's eyes. A look of surprise played across his emotions as Hao purely gave another brotherly smile, one that would say, 'I care and worry about you, little brother.' And with this, he rose to his own feet and walked away, toward the En Inn. Yoh rubbed the back of his head, blinking incoherently, his mind wandering off to new things. "What was all this about?"

END


End file.
